A Series of Seductive Events 2: Irresistible
by Veralena
Summary: I immerse myself in his drunken affections, allowing him to take over as I lay there like a rag doll. But somewhere, deep in my heart, I know I find him...irresistible.


**A/N:** The second in A Series of Seductive Events. This one is not as strong as number 1 and 3, and it's not as seductive or anything either, but once I started writing, I just couldn't stop. So, here it is. Enjoy!

**Summary:** He comes home, every night, drunk. And despite it all, I find myself immersed in his affections. I suppose that's what makes him irresistible.

* * *

**A Series of Seductive Events 2: Irresistible**

"Come here, love," he said heavily. His eyesight was so blurry at the moment that all he could see was a body of pale skin, covered in some smaller parts of red…cloth? _Must be_, he thought, _or else she'd be naked._

"I really don't like it when you're drunk, you know," she said pointedly, sitting on his lap while he kissed up her arm.

"And…what else don't you like about me?" he asked drunkenly, now reaching her neck.

She gave in to his affections and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. He sniffed in her beautiful scent, peaches.

"I…don't like that…"she said in a little girl voice, "that you come home so late at night. And," she continued while he licked at the little hollow of her collarbone, "I don't like how you always seem to be on top," she said pulling his face away from her neck to stare at him with a mock-accusing glare, "and…I don't like how you do this to yourself all the time, every night."

He turned his face to look into her eyes, and he found seriousness in her look. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision, but even at such a close distance, her face was a little blurry.

"Come on, love, I don't drink _every_ night!" he said, trying to be serious too but failing miserable.

She said nothing, knowing that there was no point arguing. She just let him carry on, as he drank in thirstily from her lips. He tasted of alcohol. He smelled of alcohol. He was seeped in alcohol every night, what else could she expect?

"I'm visiting Harry tomorrow," she said.

He immediately got up, throwing her out of his lap.

"Come on now! Why do you always get this hyped up whenever I mention Harry?" she asked from the floor.

"Shut up!" he said, struggling to remain on his feet.

"What did I _do_?" she wailed.

"You have time for him, eh? But never me!" he bumped into the coffee table and fell onto the floor. She crawled over to him.

"What is wrong with you? Harry's your friend! Why do you always get jealous?" she said, aware that tears were building their way up to her eyes.

"I'm. Not. _JEALOUS_!" he roared, throwing her back from him.

The tears were flowing freely now. She crawled back to him and attempted to lay her head on his chest.

"Calm down, please," she begged, stroking his arm, "you're not in your senses now…"

"The hell, I'm not!" he yelled. He tried getting her off his chest, but she clutched on even tighter.

"Please, I'm sorry…"she said, reaching up to his face.

He said nothing for a moment, breathing heavily. He lay back on the hardwood floor, too tired to get up to the couch. He felt weary. The booze was really kicking in now. He grasped her arm and pulled her up so that they were face to face. Then he pressed on the back of her head so that he could kiss her. She wasn't as willing as she should have been, but she gave in just the same. He pushed in his way to her mouth and rolled her around so that he was on top of her.

"No, stop," she said, in between his kisses which reeked of wine.

He kissed her harder, feeling her body up and down.

"Stop!" she said. She didn't want another night of his drunken affections.

He groaned and suddenly pushed himself off of her.

"UGH! What is your problem?" he yelled, standing up.

She tried getting up but found it too difficult so she stayed on the ground.

"I don't want to!" she said.

"BUT I DO!" he bellowed his words getting slurred.

She started sobbing now. Suddenly he felt pity for her. He wiped his mouth and got down on his knees in front of her. He put his arm around her while she tried wiping away her tears.

"I'm…I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, blinking furiously, trying to stay awake. "I don't know what got into me. Here," he said, wiping away her tears, "let me…"

She tried pushing him away but his face was suddenly so childish that she felt sorry for him. She jumped into his arms.

"Promise me you'll never drink again," she said.

His arms around her loosened. "Hermione…I can't…I…"

"Please! For my sake! Just let it go! It'll never do you good. You'll die eventually. Imagine what would happen to me then!" she said, pulling away from him to look him straight in the eye.

He looked into her eyes. He couldn't exactly think straight, but he could definitely register this one. To give up drinking…But…he'd have to try wouldn't he? He looked into his wife's eyes, knowing that he'd married her for a reason. He loved her. And he'd have to abide by her rules.

"All…all right, Hermione. You win."

She clasped his face in her hands and kissed him fervently.

"Thank you, Ron, thank you."

* * *

**A/N:** well...yes I;m not as fond as this one as the others. But, I can't just delete it can I? well let me know if you liked it or not.

**starlite rose **


End file.
